


L'amour Heureux

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Alternative Universe - 20th Century, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 只恨解不开的世仇宿怨，这段山海深情向谁倾诉？幽闺中锁住了桃花人面，要相见除非是梦魂来去。可是热情总会战胜艰辛，苦味中间才有无限甘甜。（朱生豪译）





	L'amour Heureux

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警。（但没有任何黄色内容，除了贡献了芒特是特兰亲儿子这一设定以外。以及为什么全家人都不是一个姓，你就当他们全姓切尔西好了）
> 
> 你们车锤cp终于逼得我动笔了！！我宣布你们就是伦敦罗朱！东西伦敦旷世绝恋！小姐和流浪汉！（什么  
szdszdszd。  
大米和芒特太符合我对罗朱的要求了，就完全没有那种血海深仇的负担，然后又十分的相爱，但立场又是对立的（？  
太妙了太妙了。本罗朱学家立刻开搞。
> 
> 不知道有没有后续，你懂的，我这个人。
> 
> 文中出现的费德里克斯是大米在西汉姆的好朋友www很可爱的一位哥哥！在和大米一起做的问答视频里说“you were somewhere crap before"太好笑了。仇恨szd！
> 
> 噗噗太合适帕里斯的角色了，简直不能再合适（
> 
> 齐克打了真的一句话酱油，不知道为啥我觉得他像是这种人hhhhhhh
> 
> 我超努力地想写出少年谈恋爱的那种感觉，活泼的大米和活泼的芒特（不知道有没有成功x
> 
> 希望有。

这主意一定糟透了。莱斯想，尤其是当费德里克斯把那对像是火鸟翅膀一样的羽毛插到他背后的挂钩里，又在他脸上抹满了橙色和酒红色相间的油彩，着重突出了他那个高挺的鼻子，让它看起来像是个真的鸟喙一般之后。他现在看起来真的像个鸟人了！就是那种会在狂欢节上出没的，表演踩高跷或者喷火把戏，浑身挂满布条的游街艺人。他知道这个想法一定很糟，可好玩的程度是与它的糟糕成正比的。他一边整理着自己身上的那些破烂衣服，一边转过去看自己正在往脸上糊金粉的朋友。

“你看起来倒很像个魔术师了。”莱斯忍不住大笑起来，头上的羽毛装饰随着他的笑声一抖一抖，看起来分外滑稽。

“你也不差，我的朋友。不要忘记，我们今晚是从北边来的游行艺人，你的口音学得怎么样了？”

“如假包换，先生。”

莱斯仿佛鼻子不通气了一般，故意十分做作地讲道，引得两个朋友又都是一阵发笑。

“太棒了！”费德里克斯看着镜子里自己的搞笑样子，忍不住大笑着拍手感叹道“走吧，兄弟，让我们给西伦敦宁静的上城区增加点热闹去。”

“走吧！”莱斯从凳子上跳下来，宛如一只真的大鸟那样，和对面的男人碰了个拳，脸上的金红面具都遮不住笑意，“要不要在他们的舞会厅里吹些泡泡？”

“你和我想的一样！”费德里克斯大叫道，从自己的口袋里掏出了一罐泡泡水，“真是我的好哥们。好了，不要再耽误无谓的时间了，我们快出发。”

门口的守卫皱着眉打量了一番这两个服装各异，口音奇怪的男人，忍不住露出为难的样子。这两位自称来自北方的游行艺人，并不在今夜提供的表演者名单里，更不要说宴请的宾客名单了。但在他向二人说明情况后，那两人却只是抱怨，说什么一定是弄错了。

”特里先生亲自邀请的我们！”费德里克斯大喊道，莱斯身披鸟人的装扮，也跟着啄米似的点了点头。两人都是一副傲然正气的样子，这让守卫又觉难办了几分，因为今天特里先生本人并不在伦敦，他还在伯明翰处理事务，要到下周才会回来。虽然他觉得可能性不大，可万一他们真是特里先生本人邀请来的呢？人人都知道约翰特里总有些奇思妙想，会做一些令人意想不到的事。但苦于他今晚不在，也不能与他本人核实。而只因为两个艺人打扰兰帕德先生又显得过于小题大做，更何况他现在一定在忙着准备今晚的重头戏。

“怎么了？”

直到有人忽地从屋内走出来，三人的目光一齐转向，落到那人的身上。那守卫明显变了神色，恭敬地喊对方的名字，像是终于等来了救星：“齐克先生！你看，这儿有两个名单上没有的艺人……”

那守卫与齐克低声交流了一会儿，莱斯皱起眉来，从后面戳了戳费德里克斯。然而还没等费德里克斯能回应他，那名戴着领结，神色温和的齐克先生就抬起头来，对那守卫说道：“放他们进去吧，今晚既然是宴会，多来一些庆祝的人又有什么呢？”接着又转向门口的二人：“你们叫什么名字？”

费德里克斯先开了口：“Richard。”这当然是假名。

莱斯也随即接道：“Damien。”这更是假的。

于是游行艺人理查德和达米安就这么光明正大了进了切尔西区的富豪宅邸，大厅里已然是一片灯火辉煌，觥筹交错。两人被仆从领着走到演员的更衣室，关门的一瞬间，原本都在紧绷神经的二人立刻放松了下来，门靠在墙上，吐出了长长的一口气。

“天啊。”费德里克斯摇了摇头，“你怎么样？”

“我怎么样？我可没想到切尔西的戒备会这么不森严。”莱斯毫不留情地嘲笑道。

此话一出，两人一起在房间内哄笑了起来。笑了好几声后，费德里克斯才想起来比个手势，让莱斯小声点，以防引起可能的怀疑。

“这地方看起来还熟悉吗？”费德里克斯玩味地问道，意有所指。莱斯神情随意地摇了摇头：“都过去十年多了，我怎么还会记得。”

“我想也是。对于这个地方，也没必要记得太多。”

莱斯稍稍整理了一下自己的头冠和身后的羽毛，然后在镜子里颇有些得意地看了看自己这幅招摇的样子，转过身来，对着同伴问道：“所以我们现在怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？”费德里克斯笑道，“当然是享受宴会了。”

说着他从口袋里掏出了一瓶泡泡水，扔进了莱斯手里。

卧室里，坐在床边镜子前的男孩看了看镜子里的自己，忍不住轻皱起了眉头。

“我非得打扮成这样不可吗？”

“是啊，你非得打扮成这样不可吗？”亚伯拉罕笑着接话道，毫不掩饰话语里的调侃意味。之后便果不其然地被坐在床上的男孩毫无威慑力地呵斥了。就在两人拌嘴打闹的当口，兰帕德从后面的房间里穿戴整齐地走出来，坐在床上的男孩一在镜子里看到他，就几乎是立刻转过身去，向自己的Omega父亲询问，能不能不要在头上抹这么多发胶——

“我喜欢它们卷起来的样子。”他执拗地辩解道。

“你这样看起来更正式，Mason。”兰帕德挤出一个笑容，将手放到与自己第二性别相同的儿子身上，“今晚是很重要的场合，你需要看起来得体一些。”

坐在兰帕德身后，床另一端的亚伯拉罕眼看着名叫梅森芒特的男孩的脸上露出一副稍显失望的表情，忍不住在兰帕德看不到的地方摇了摇头，又朝对方做了个封住嘴的姿势。他这小动作当然被芒特发现，几乎又要伸出手去拍打他，却因为兰帕德在这儿而不敢轻举妄动。而这只让亚伯拉罕笑得更厉害了，只等兰帕德一走，芒特便凑上来：

“你笑话什么！”他这话虽是埋怨的语气，却也掩盖不住其中微妙的笑意，“难道你不害怕Frank？”

“我害怕，我当然害怕。”亚伯拉罕毫不遮掩地承认了，随后瞥了一眼兰帕德离开的房门口，“只是说怕想来不太准确，Mason，是太过尊敬了，虽然有时候尊敬和怕是一样的。”

“如果你要这么跟我较真的话，我说怕和尊敬可完全不一样。怕是屈服于一个人的威严和怒火，尊敬却是不想看到他失望。”

说完这番话，芒特忽然陷入了沉默。

直至良久之后，才再次开口。

“Frank对我太好了，Tammy。”他轻声说道，“我一定不能让他失望，不是吗？”

亚伯拉罕不说话，却只是用眼神表达他的想法。他从头到尾打量了一番芒特，然后将目光落到镜子里，对方的影像上。芒特闭上眼，叹了口气。

“但他也很爱你。”似乎是为了宽慰朋友，亚伯拉罕抬起一只手，放在他的肩膀，“如果你不想的话，他不会逼迫你做任何事的。”

芒特转过头望向亚伯拉罕。

”是。”

随后他转过身，从床头柜里拿出了那个银白色的面具，轻轻地戴在了脸上。

舞会是在夜色降临后开始的。

伦敦最为奢华的上城区的这座宅邸一扫它白天的端庄优雅，也变得狂热了起来。舞会被转移到大厅外的庭院中，仆从们早就收拾好，把这里变成了绝妙的狂欢圣地。乐队占据一角奏响舞曲，艺人和表演家们也都支起了棚子，不管是做杂耍还是演意大利喜剧，都能博得些喝彩和笑声。当然了，更重要的应当是跳舞本身。面具遮掩了所有人的容貌，也带走了这些富人贵族的矜持，他们在草坪上尖叫嬉戏的样子，和东伦敦的那些穷人们并无什么区别。

芒特站在阳台上，从上往下地俯视着这一场景。他正焦急地等待兰帕德的出现——以及今晚的另一个重要人物。

没过多久，他的等待就结束了。兰帕德与一位年轻的先生出现在了阳台上，那位先生戴着黑色的面具，一身西服不太庄重，倒反而有些活泼。他是个Alpha，显而易见，像所有受过良好教育的Alpha一样，他不会把自己的气味大喇喇地露在外面，而是会用香水将它遮盖起来。因此他现在闻起来相当的干净，并没有任何一丝让芒特不适的味道。芒特站在原地，想自己应该迎上前去还是继续一动不动。然而现实没给他多余的时间，那年轻的先生就走到了他面前，兰帕德将手搭上他的肩膀，声音里带着温和地笑意对芒特说道：“Mason，认识一下，这是美国来的普利西奇先生。”

“叫我Chris就好。”

美国口音听起来相当活泼，似乎又让他的年纪小了几分。不过若是这位商人真的如人们赞扬的那样年少有为，那他与自己甚至还是同龄人。

兰帕德像是很满意于美国人的亲近，因此微微一笑，想着找个借口脱身，便跟对方客套起来：“都这么晚了，我想我已经用汽车制造的话题把这位年轻的先生说得厌烦了——”

“不，兰帕德先生！可别这样说，能与您在这方面有相关的交流，说是我的荣幸才对。”

看他这副不沉稳的样子，芒特反而觉得有些好玩，先前的担忧也不那么重了。

兰帕德却被他的打断噎住了话头，不过他也没多在意，毕竟只是二十岁的小孩，而且他还挺欣赏他：“但不管怎么说，作为客人可不能一直只谈生意。”

然后他望向芒特，用眼神示意他再过来一些。

“不如让Mason带着你去下面逛逛？别被刻板印象骗了，英国人也是很会玩乐的。”

“瞧您这话说的！要说到打破刻板印象，我可刚从德国过来，德国人和外面所传的才叫大不一样呢。”

芒特这下是真的被他逗笑了，他走上前去拉住他的胳膊，和兰帕德道了别，就往楼下走去。

“你听起来有些欧洲口音。”芒特思索一下，还是决定开口询问，“是呆久了导致的吗？”

“哦，不——其实我本身是克罗地亚人。”这位美国先生手放在胸口，点了点头，“我只是出生在美国而已。但确实，我在欧洲待得时间更长。我七岁的时候，还在北安普顿住过一段时间。”

“真的？”芒特立刻感兴趣起来，“和我讲讲。”

普利西奇深吸了口气，刚想开口，却不知怎地顿了一下，像是被睡噎住一般，发出了古怪的声音。他几乎是立刻就脸红了，忽地捂住下半张脸，朝着墙的方向靠了靠：“我——我是不是太紧张了？”

“紧张？”芒特这才感到惊讶起来，“你刚才是紧张了？”

“我一直在紧张，你可能不信，但有人紧张起来，确实是比较容易多话的。”他无奈地笑了起来，像是在自嘲一般，“我还是第一次……我不知道，幸亏你比我想得好相处很多。”

“真的？”芒特这下可是真的来劲了，无论是谁，都会对别人对自己的想法感到好奇的，芒特这样的二十岁男孩更不例外，“你一开始以为我是什么样的人？”

”这个嘛……”

此时他们已经往下走到了庭院中，正在一座喷泉旁准备落脚。院子里的人太多了，尽管切尔西的门庭够大，但涌动的人群却能在夜色中比白日里看起来还要拥挤。芒特觉得站在这儿稍稍有些不宽敞，便想带着普利西奇往更大的草坪那儿走去。然而就在这会儿，毫无预警的，一群披头散发，手持火把的喷火艺人朝他们冲了过来，他们结成队伍，在人群中冲撞，用火焰吓那些胆小的客人们，看着他们尖叫或者是慌乱的样子，再发出野人一般的哈哈大笑。芒特闪身躲闪这些横冲直撞的家伙，却没抓住普利西奇，两人一下在庭院中的人群中冲散了。而等他再回头的时候，手却被一个人抓住。他以为是美国人，一转头却发现是个穿着碎布条，涂着油彩，头顶鸡冠的怪人。事出突然，芒特虽没觉得他的打扮骇人，但也确实被吓了一下。随后才低头看到他正抓着自己的手。这人是个Alpha，并不高调的信息素气味环绕在他的身周，但却相当的明显——而被一个Alpha在混乱中抓住手，可算不得是个得体的行为。

“您为什么抓着我的手，先生？”芒特抬头瞪视着问道。

“那您又为什么抓着我的手呢，还抓得这么紧？”

芒特听了这话，明白他是在笑话自己。立刻就想挣脱对方跑开。但却在打量了这人一番后，感觉到稍许的不对劲。

“你是谁？”他不仅没松手，反而还将那人的手握得更近，像是怕他跑开一样，“我不记得这里有请过你这样的艺人。”

“那一定是您记错了。”那人不紧不慢地答道，“我是特里先生邀请来的艺人。”

芒特脸上忽然露出了恍然大悟的表情，莱斯还以为自己已经蒙混过关，刚想抽开手得意洋洋地走开，却只发现那人把自己抓得更紧：“那就是了，我父亲从来没邀请过什么艺人，他今晚甚至都不在伦敦——你到底是什么人？”

然而接下来，令芒特大惊失色，同时也是大出莱斯本人意料的事情发生了。

“你说约翰特里是你父亲？”莱斯握着芒特双手的手微微有些颤抖，“那你是梅森？”

莱斯对此一无所知。

当费德里克斯跟他说，让他们去切尔西的宴会上搞点破坏的时候，他只以为是西伦敦的富人们又要搞什么交谊活动。他知道这在切尔西算是寻常的活动，而他也不介意再次造访那个曾在儿时抛弃了自己的地方，给那些上等人制造些麻烦。他完全不知道（他甚至不知道费德里克斯知不知道），这原来是给切尔西家主兰帕德的儿子梅森安排的一场相亲宴会，对象正是年轻的美国汽车大亨普利西奇。

”我以为你……我以为你不在伦敦。”

他的声音都颤抖了，之下是难以按捺的喜悦。他在西伦敦的岁月不算光彩和美好，可有个男孩却一直被他记在脑子里。那个会穿着黑色短裤，打着小领结和他在切尔西的大庭院里玩球的男孩，是特里和兰帕德的儿子，是这个显赫家族的小少爷。

孩子和大人是不一样的，他们什么都不去多想，喜怒哀乐都比成人更加真实。莱斯现在依旧能回忆起他们一起在这个庭院里的喷泉里嬉戏打闹的样子，这一切仿佛都还发生在昨天。他一直想着对方，哪怕是现在，哪怕是——但他以为梅森不在伦敦的！他上一次知道他的消息，还是兰帕德带着儿子去了在德比郡的庄园定居，怎么会这么快就回来？

“所以你是谁？”芒特的呼吸也急促起来，面前这个人给他以莫名的熟悉感，让他心里有了很多猜测，却不敢确定。只见那个男孩开口，轻声道：

“你还记得迪克兰吗？求你了，别告诉我你忘了他。”

这下他也想起来了。

他完全想起来了。

“Declan！”他瞪大了眼睛，忍不住喊道。

莱斯立刻笔出噤声的手势，叫他不要声张。芒特虽然心中存着许多疑虑，比如他是怎么进来的，又比如他为什么要出现在切尔西的这个宴会上，又比如他这么多年都去了哪儿……但庭院确实不是聊这些话题的好地方。因此他四下张望了一番，拉起莱斯的手：“跟我来。”

莱斯跟着对方一路穿过房子与院墙中狭小的小路，从宅子后面的后门偷偷地流进了屋内。芒特打开屋里的灯。莱斯看了一下，他认得这里，这是主厅的后面，与卫生间衔接的地方，刚才他和费德里克斯从更衣室出去的时候，还路过这里。芒特拉着他走到房间左侧的屏风后面，缓缓地抬起手，摘下了自己的面具。

莱斯也做了同样的事，只不过配上他那张涂了油彩的脸，这一幕变得有些滑稽起来。

屋内的空气仿佛都停止流动了一秒，两人就那么目不转睛地盯着对方。时光改变了很多，可能改变的却也不多，两人的眼睛依旧是十多年前认识时的那副样子。当彼此的目光落到对方身上时，两人都忍不住抖了一下，不知道是在感叹时光的变迁，还是被什么别的东西吸引。气氛变得不必要的小心翼翼起来，两人就那么凝望着对方，直到过了许久，芒特才忍不住感叹了一声，打破了这沉默。

“天啊。”他抬起手，捧住莱斯的脸，“真的是你。”

莱斯拼命地点头，随后惊喜地感叹道：“我也没想到你在这儿，你不是应该在乡下——”

“你这几年都在哪儿？”

两人几乎是同时发问。芒特的声音里带着欢快，热情和期盼。迪克兰，他怎么会忘了英勇的迪克兰，他急切地想要知道，自己儿时的朋友这几年都去了哪儿，在干什么，当然，又为什么会出现在今晚的宴会上——

对方却一个问题都没有回答他。他的目光仍然在他身上游走，初见的激动稍许冷静下来后，莱斯发现了自己儿时朋友的一些小变化。他身上有股若有若无的气味，不需要别人指出，莱斯就能看出这一事实。事实上，早在庭院中时，他就感觉到了。

他一只手拉住芒特放在自己脸上的手腕，用一种找到了什么重大发现的口气说道：“……你是个Omega。”

“哦——是。”芒特并没在意这件事，只是追问道，他太开心了，眼睛里喜悦的光都藏不住，“大约一年前左右分化的，因此Frank才带我到乡下去，所以，Declan，都发生了什么？”

“天啊，发生了很多事。”

莱斯的神情变得有些躲闪起来，同时又闪耀着奇妙的光辉。他望着这个Omega男孩，在屏风的灯光之下，一旁放置着的鱼缸里的水波穿过芒特的脸，投射到了对面的墙上，芒特的脸上也因此铺了一层波纹。以致于他现在看他，仿佛是从水中望他一样。他想自己的眼神恐怕是太明显了，不然芒特怎么会忽然扭捏起来？他往后退了一步，身体靠在墙上，手里捏着面具垂在身体一边。

“我现在在东伦敦。”他说道，这不是一个好的信号。芒特的眉头几乎是立刻就皱了起来，当他向昔日的好友确认时，得到了一个一个无声但肯定的回复。

随后他笑起来，用无奈却又随意的语气感叹道：“生活有时候就喜欢开些恶劣的玩笑，Mason，你又不是不知道。”

芒特默不作声了几秒，已消化这个新知的事实，他儿时的好友，迪克兰——他怎么会加入臭名昭著的西汉姆？但这件事困扰他也只有一瞬，很快重逢的喜悦就赶走了他心头的乌云，他忍不住又快活起来，抓起莱斯的手，将他往屏风里带去。

“那又有什么呢？你在西汉姆，可这并不是个大问题——或许这真的是个大问题，但别管了。”

他望着他的脸，忽然有些说不出话，房间里的温度也仿佛在急速升高，因此他只能又重复了一遍：“能再见到你是多好啊。”

莱斯刚想开口说些什么，就被外面传来的骚乱声打断了。芒特立刻紧张起来，叫莱斯站在原地别动，自己去门口打探情况。只是没过一会儿，他飞快地就跑回来，轻声地说了句“跟我来”，拉起莱斯就往此时已经空旷的大厅里跑去，两人的脚步回荡在大理石的地面上，莱斯不明白发生了什么，但他猜估计是某些事发生了，不由得担心起费德里克斯的安危起来，虽然他想他应该能成功脱逃的。芒特一路带他跑到另一座小门旁，下了台阶就是海尔西街的街道。

“他们发现了？”

“是，我想Frank现在估计正在生气呢。”芒特站在门口隐蔽的地方，忍不住四下张望，“你的朋友真的弄出了不小的动静。”

莱斯像是心里突然有什么被人抓住了一样，在光影交错的夜色中，他看不清芒特脸上的神情。而他自己也不知道为何自己要在意这个，但他依旧问了：

“那你在生我的气吗？”

芒特抬起头，满脸疑惑地望向他，像是根本没有想过这种可能：“为什么？”

“因为我毁了你家的宴会，还是什么的。”

芒特张张嘴，想说些什么，却反倒是笑了出来。

“如果我是耶稣的话，我就已经免除你的罪孽了。”少年半真半假的笑意里有些难以捉摸的情绪。

说着他捧起少年满是油彩的脸，柔软的肌肤互相碰触，在对方唯一没有被涂上油彩的地方落下了一个轻柔的吻。

莱斯独自漫步在西伦敦的街道上，此时已经是午夜，街上人迹稀少得可怕。莱斯穿着那身古怪好笑的大鸟衣服一个人走着，也不知道费德里克斯怎么样了，他只希望他没事。有个耶稣在他的嘴唇上落下了一个吻，说是要洗清他的罪孽，却只让他觉得像犹大一样，背上了一幅更沉重的枷锁。

他回过头，望了一眼切尔西那巨大的宅邸，只见地下大厅的光已经全部熄灭，想来是宴会提前结束了，然而二楼的某间房间灯还亮着。莱斯忽然停下了脚步，转身目不转睛地盯着那个房间。

他原地站着停留了好一会儿，忽然拔腿朝着切尔西的府邸跑去，隐藏在煤气灯和暮色之中，拨开眼前的迷雾，朝着黑暗里唯一亮灯的那个房间奔去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 理论上后面就是著名的小阳台戏（但是我没写 （。或许会写吧（like who knows
> 
> 梳理一下罗朱reference：
> 
> 标题是法罗朱音乐剧原版，罗密欧与朱丽叶相爱时唱的那首歌。
> 
> 握手那一段的灵感来自于匈罗朱原创的“你握手的方式和别人不一样”。
> 
> 最后的那个吻是罗朱原文“罗密欧：神明，请容我把殊恩受领。这一吻涤清了我的罪孽。”（然而罪孽却沾上朱丽叶的唇间，以文中这个逻辑来说，也是没错了……
> 
> 其他的：
> 
> 吹泡泡是西汉姆的“我将永远吹泡泡！！！”而且吹泡泡捣乱好少年气哦太小孩了233333
> 
> 我被西伦敦人民的有钱生活所震惊。我是真的震惊，西伦敦太有钱了，我落泪。上等人奢华生活。
> 
> 海尔西是切尔西区一条真的街道。
> 
> 耶稣的吻和触碰都能解除人的罪孽，但犹大也是用一个吻出卖了他。写小男孩打啵太好玩了，不知道为啥我觉得他俩好纯情，让我只想看他俩牵手谈恋爱……
> 
> 妙啊妙啊。
> 
> 我脑子里已经都是大米哥哥爬上阳台表示“我要把我的罪孽拿回来了”（？？？


End file.
